


I will show you fear in a handful of dust

by sixbucksandwingless (ed_geins_tailor)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, coda to 10x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_geins_tailor/pseuds/sixbucksandwingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Dean's bloody rampage leaves both him and Cas contemplating the same thing. Angsty shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will show you fear in a handful of dust

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this ficlet comes from a line from The Waste Land, by T.S. Eliot

All he could see was blood. His vision was red, dripping scarlet. 

He saw Cas, saw him lying broken and bleeding on the floor, and it hit him

_He_ had done that.

The angel blade stood straight up, still in the book he had stuck in it instead of Cas’ heart.

Dean couldn’t look away. His heart was pounding, his head likewise. He wanted to run. He wanted to scream. He wanted to tear something apart.

Namely himself.

Cas still lay there, and Dean could see his wounds slowly healing, his bones knitting back together.

Dean fell to his knees. All the strength had run out of his legs….run out of his body altogether.

Cas sat up, face still bloody, but he was whole again…or as whole as he could be.

The angel stood up and walked over to Dean. Cas went to his knees in front of the hunter; he cupped Dean’s face with one bloody hand.

Cas bent forward, touching Dean’s forehead with his own, and remained silent.

Dean couldn’t stand it.

“Why…why are you doing this? Why aren’t you trying to beat the shit out of me like I did to you? _Why do you still care?_ ” The words tore out of him painfully.

Cas looked at him, eye to eye, and Dean felt himself drowning in those blue orbs.

“I pulled you out of hell once, Dean Winchester, and I vow to you, I’ll do it again.”

Dean began to weep, the tears running down his dirty face. He sagged against Castiel and the angel held him. Cas was there. Cas was always there. Cas would _always_ be there. Cas was eternal.

__Cas loved him._ _

Dean Winchester wept in the arms of the man he loved, this strange celestial being who had become just as much as part of him as his brother. 

Some hours later, they lay curled up together on Dean’s bed, still fully clothed. And Dean slept. 


End file.
